


In Safe Hands

by BearlyWriting



Series: DC Kinkmeme [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coercion, Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mentor/Sidekick, Power Imbalance, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Milking, and, due to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/pseuds/BearlyWriting
Summary: For the DC Kinkmeme prompt:Bruce gives his Robin a rather thorough medical exam. Robin has some reservations but Bruce ensures him this is all perfectly normal, and essential to him continuing on as Robin.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Kinkmeme [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742962
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242





	In Safe Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. Jason's age is never explicitly mentioned but he is Robin in this, so he's definitely underage!

“Sit over here, Jason,” Bruce tells him, gesturing to the metal table positioned in the centre of the cave.

Jason swallows against the nerves bubbling in his stomach. This is normal. This is just a normal medical - not that Jason has ever actually had one of those before - and a medical with _Bruce_. Jason trusts Bruce. In the time that he’s been staying at the manor, the man hasn’t given him any particularly weird vibes. He’s been careful to respect Jason’s sometimes arbitrary boundaries. He _cares_ about Jason - as Bruce so often loves to tell him. It’s not like this is some random stranger that’s going to be poking and prodding at him. It’s Bruce.

Jason isn’t entirely sure if that’s better or worse.

Still, he isn’t about to kick up a fuss about something so simple. Just because Jason’s experiences with hospitals are few and far between - and not particularly pleasant - doesn’t mean that he needs to be nervous about this. So he moves quickly over to the table and pulls himself up onto it before he can think better about it.

“Good boy,” Bruce says, almost absentmindedly, as he pulls on a pair of white latex gloves. And Jason doesn’t want to examine the strange warmth that floods through his stomach at just that simple praise. “We’re going to do a thorough physical today. Your records are pretty sparse and it’s important for your continuation as Robin that we have a good baseline for your health.”

Bruce finally looks up then and offers Jason a reassuring smile.

“It’s nothing to worry about but if you do feel uncomfortable just let me know.”

Jason nods, feeling reassured despite himself, and offers Bruce his own cocky grin. “You got it boss. I think I can handle it though. I’m Robin.”

Bruce just hums at that but his expression is amused. He steps closer, setting a little silver tray of medical supplies down on the table beside Jason before gesturing at his torso. “Right then, shirt off and I’ll get started.”

Jason ignores the little flip of his stomach at that, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside with careful nonchalance. It’s only after he does it that he realises Bruce probably won’t appreciate him chucking his shit about like that. The man probably paid more money for that shirt that Jason has ever seen in his life.

“Sorry,” he says, sheepishly, but Bruce barely even seems to have noticed. Instead he’s watching Jason with an intense sort of scrutiny. Jason shivers although he’s not quite sure why.

“Cold?” Bruce asks, softly, and Jason nods for want of a better excuse. Despite the size of the cave it’s pretty well temperature controlled. There’s no chill in the air to explain his reaction, but Jason is grateful for the excuse anyway.

“Don’t worry,” Bruce continues, “this won’t take long. I’ll start with a head and neck examination - I’ll just need to look into your eyes, ears and throat to make sure everything’s normal, OK?”

When Bruce doesn’t move, Jason realises he’s waiting for a response. He nods, quickly, and Bruce huffs a barely noticeable breath before stepping a little closer. A broad hand cradles Jason’s head, tipping it back and Jason gets a brief look at his mentor’s face, leaning over him, before a penlight flashes into his eyes. Jason blinks against the brightness, then against the strange afterburn as Bruce pulls away to write something down.

He checks his ears next. Then runs thick fingers over Jason’s jaw, palpating the skin there before sliding down his neck.

“No enlarged lymph nodes,” Bruce mutters. A finger lifts to press against Jason’s mouth, pressing over his bottom lip and Jason parts them automatically to allow it access. The digit immediately slides past his teeth, stroking over his tongue before pressing it flat. It tastes of latex and rubber and Jason tries to jerk away but Bruce’s other hand grips the back of his neck to hold him still. “Open up, Jay. Good boy.”

Another strange shiver slides over Jason’s skin, at that. It’s the cold, he tells himself, hoping that’s all Bruce will think of it too.

Bruce looks into his mouth for longer than Jason thinks necessary, but then, Jason isn’t the medical expert here. The penlight returns, flashing down his throat. Jason feels strangely exposed with his mouth pressed wide. He can feel saliva pooling behind his teeth, feel the way his tongue moves against the invading finger without his permission. With Bruce leaning this close, he can feel the older man’s breath against him too, warm puffs of air with every steady exhale.

“All looks good,” Bruce says, finally, pulling away and allowing Jason’s mouth to close. “Lie back and I’ll check your abdomen now.”

“Those gloves taste terrible, B,” Jason complains as he shifts around to lie back comfortably. Bruce just huffs in reply.

Despite the gloves, Bruce’s hands are warm when they press against Jason’s stomach. It’s not exactly comfortable, lying on hard metal, Bruce’s fingers pressing against him, but Jason keeps his eyes fixed determinedly on the ceiling and tries not to think about it. Bruce is quick and clinical about it. The worst bit is when he strokes up Jason’s ribs to his armpits, then presses gentle fingers over Jason’s chest.

Those fingers close over one of Jason’s nipples and squeeze lightly, rolling it between them. An electric jolt of pleasure shoots straight through Jason. He gasps and starts to sit up but Bruce’s hands hold him down with ease.

“Sorry, Jay. I know this area can be quite sensitive but it’s important to check your chest. Did you know that men have breast tissue too? It’s far less likely, but it is possible for men to be affected by breast cancer.”

Bruce says it so calmly, so clinically, even as he continues to massage over Jason’s chest, brushing over Jason’s rapidly hardening nipples with every pass. Jason can’t help squirming. Heat prickles over his cheeks. The reasoning behind it doesn’t stop it feeling good - as if the idea of Bruce’s hands on him wasn’t bad enough by itself - and Jason feels embarrassed by his reaction. He shouldn’t feel like this from a simple medical exam. There shouldn’t be heat pooling low in his stomach. Not because of _Bruce_.

What if Bruce realises? What if he hates Jason for it? What if he kicks him out?

Before Jason can sink any further into the circle of self-loathing he’s rapidly falling down, or give up entirely and call the whole thing off, Bruce’s hands lift away. There’s a moment of reprieve whilst he writes his findings down that Jason uses to breath deeply and try to calm down. Then Bruce is back, helping Jason sit up so they can move onto the next part of the exam.

Bruce checks Jason’s reflexes. Runs his hands over Jason’s legs and arms, cataloguing scars and bruises and the way Jason moves. He measures Jason’s heartbeat, first by pressing fingers to the pulse at Jason’s wrist, then with a stethoscope that has Jason hissing against the cold when it’s pressed against his back. Finally Bruce takes his blood pressure before stepping back and Jason breathes a little sigh of relief because that means it’s over, right? Jason’s survived it and it wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“Just a little more to go,” Bruce says.

Or maybe not.

“Stand up for me and go ahead and take the rest of your clothes off for the final part of your exam.”

What?

Jason blinks. _What_. He’d thought they were finished. He - he doesn’t think he can take his clothes off in front of Bruce.

“What do you mean?”

Bruce gives him a look - one that’s somehow soft and stern at the same time.

“”I need to do a full examination Jason. Take off your shorts and underwear and come stand over here. It’s nothing to worry about.”

When Bruce says it like that, it sounds totally normal. But Jason can’t squash the sudden anxiety in his gut. If Bruce just touching his chest was bad, Bruce looking at him naked is going to be so, so much worse.

Still, he doesn’t particularly like disobeying Bruce, so he stands, even if he doesn’t immediately start stripping.

“Don’t you have enough info already? I ain’t been looked at that thoroughly since I was born.”

Bruce gives him another look. “If you want to be Robin, Jay, we need a full baseline. You don’t have to complete the exam but I’m afraid I can’t let you continue to patrol without a full physical.”

And there it is. Jason’s done worse things than submitting to a medical exam for less. Plenty of people do this all the time. Jason shouldn’t be nervous.

Still, he can’t completely squash the nerves in his stomach as he slides his shorts and boxers over his hips and steps out of them. Sure, Bruce has seen him naked before - in the showers after patrol, but not like this. He’s never had his mentor’s full attention on him like this before. It makes him feel small and exposed and also, strangely, hot, as if Bruce has somehow developed heat vision like Superman and it’s burning him up with every glance.

“There you go,” Bruce says, and Jason tries not to preen at the approval in his voice. “This’ll be quick.”

Bruce has sat himself in the little rolly chair that had been tucked under the desk and he shuffles over on it now until he’s close enough to touch. Like this his head is level with Jason’s stomach, hot breath puffing over the bare skin of his abs.

“I’m just going to check your testicles first, then your penis for anything abnormal.”

All Jason can do is nod mutely. He has a second to brace himself, then Bruce’s fingers are on his balls, cupping him lightly. Jason jumps, then tries to hide it, although it’s obvious that Bruce noticed. He feels flushed all over - hyper aware of the point of contact where Bruce is touching him. It feels...good. Bruce rolls each testicle gently between his fingers, for what feels like forever, searching out any suspicious bumps, testing the weight of them against his palm. To his eternal shame, Jason feels himself start to stiffen, blood rushing south the longer Bruce touches him. Because Jason can tell himself that this is just a medical exam as much as he wants, but it doesn’t change the fact that Bruce is touching his balls. Bruce. Jason’s mentor. Cupping him in his broad, warm hands.

And Bruce must notice, because he hums quietly, fingers stilling around one of Jason’s testicles. “It’s alright, Jason. It’s perfectly normal to react to stimulation. In fact, it’s a good sign.”

Bruce can say that as much as he likes, but Jason still thinks he might die of shame.

The hand on him shifts, fingers pressing further back, over the tight skin between Jason’s balls and his asshole, the weight of his testicles resting against Bruce’s palm. “Turn your head and cough for me.” Then, when Jason does exactly that, trying hard to ignore the pressure of Bruce’s fingers on his taint: “Good boy.”

Fuck. Jason’s dick definitely twitched at that. There’s no way Bruce didn’t notice.

But if he did, Bruce doesn’t mention it. All he says is: “That all looks good, Jay. But it’s a good idea to get used to checking your own testicles on a regular basis. Get comfortable with how they feel so you can notice any changes.”

“Right,” Jason agrees in a strained voice. Bruce still hasn’t removed his hand from between his legs and it’s making it a little hard to concentrate on what his mentor is saying.

When Bruce’s hand finally does shift, it’s to Jason’s cock. Jason actually jumps this time, starting to step back, but Bruce reaches up and grips his hip to hold him still. “I need to check for anything irregular,” he says, sternly, and the tone alone is enough to have Jason freezing.

Bruce hums his approval before ghosting feather-light fingers along Jason’s shaft. It sends goosebumps prickling across Jason’s skin. The heat in his stomach flares, burning a hot trail behind Bruce’s fingers. When they reach the tip, Bruce takes a moment to examine the foreskin, still tucked over the glands at the head. He pulls it back, lightly, exposing the wet, pink tip, before letting it slide back into place. The movement has Bruce’s hand rubbing along Jason’s shaft. It’s too light to really feel pleasurable but Jason trembles anyway, biting his lip hard against the whimper that wants to slip out.

“Your foreskin is a little tighter than normal,” Bruce says. His voice is perfectly even, as if he isn’t holding Jason’s cock between his fingers. The next time Bruce pulls back, he circles one finger over the exposed glands and this time Jason can’t stop the sound that bursts out of his throat. Can’t stop his hips twitching, trying to push into that light grip.

Bruce looks up in surprise. Takes one look at Jason’s face and drops his hand like it’s been burned. Jason feels so hot with embarrassment that he might as well be aflame. He’s never going to be able to look Bruce in the eye again.

Before Jason can apologise, Bruce stands. He clears his throat, a little awkwardly. “It’s alright, Jay. Nothing to be worried about. Everything looks perfectly normal to me.”

Jason doesn’t even have the capacity to feel relieved.

“I just need to check your prostate and then you’re free to go.”

“My prostate?” Jason asks, confused. The word tickles a memory in the back of his head, but he’s not entirely sure what Bruce is talking about.

“Your prostate,” Bruce agrees. “I’ll need you to lie on your side and pull your knees up. Or you can stand and lean over the table. Whichever is more comfortable.”

“More comfortable for what?” Jason asks, with growing suspicion. His throat feels very tight. The heat in his belly churns uncomfortably.

“I’ll just need to do a quick digital exam of your rectum, Jay. Either of those positions will make it easier for us both.”

“What?” Jason squawks, before he can think better of it. A digital exam of his what? Has he heard Bruce right? “No. Look, B, I’ve put up with everything else, but there’s no way I’m letting you put a finger up my butt.”

Bruce frowns. “Like I said, you don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, but I really can’t let you patrol if I don’t do this.”

“Why?” Jason asks, weakly. “What has my prostate got to do with being Robin.”

“A prostate exam can be a good indicator of overall health. It’s a perfectly normal procedure and I’m afraid this exam won’t be complete without it.”

Jason crosses his arms. He’s put up with everything else but this is where he draws the line. “No. I bet Golden Boy didn’t have to have a finger up his ass when _he_ was Robin.”

“Language,” Bruce chides. His frown deepens, but the corners of his mouth are soft and almost...fond? “Of course he did, Jay. I told you - I can’t allow Robin to patrol without a good baseline for his health. Dick had to complete all of these procedures before I allowed him to do so to.”

That...actually that does make Jason feel better. If Dick had let Bruce put a finger up his butt, then Jason can, surely? It can’t be that bad, if the older Robin hadn’t decided to warn him about it - even if they don’t exactly get along. The rest of the exam wasn’t so bad either. And it’s Bruce. If Bruce says it’s important, then it probably is.

Jason lets his shoulders slump, his arms dropping back to his sides. “Fine. But I’ll stand, I think.” Because even though he trusts Bruce, he isn’t sure how he feels about lying in the fetal position while his mentor does this.

“That’s perfectly alright,” Bruce says and his voice is warm. It makes Jason feel better to hear it. Bruce’s approval always makes him feel good. “However you’re comfortable.”

It isn’t exactly comfortable to bend over the metal table and expose himself like this, but Jason supposes he doesn’t have much of a choice. He grips the edge in a way that he hopes looks natural, trying to fight back the instinctive fear of being vulnerable like this, naked and bent over, with someone bigger and stronger at his back.

There’s the sound of a cap clicking, then something wet and slick that Jason guesses is lube. A hand drops onto his lower back, big and warm and gloveless and Jason fights against another shiver and loses. Behind him, Bruce hums, stroking over Jason’s bare skin in what he’s sure is meant to be a comforting rhythm.

“Just relax for me, Jay.” Bruce’s voice is deep and soft. He’s so close behind Jason, that he can feel the rough material of his slacks brushing against his thighs. He leans over a little and Jason’s stomach tightens at the sensation of having Bruce above him. Having his hands on him.

Something cool and slick touches Jason’s ass before sliding inwards. It dips between his cheeks and Jason’s breath catches as it circles around the tight pucker of his hole. Jason wasn’t even aware he had nerves back there, but they come alight beneath Bruce’s touch. The light circling feels good. The promise of it dipping further has Jason shuddering against the cool metal of the table.

And then it isn’t just a promise. The finger breaches him slowly but with purpose and Jason gasps at the foreign sensation of something going _in_. It doesn’t hurt, but it does feel strange and Jason can’t quite tell if it’s good or not. Bruce pauses, holding his finger still for a second before sliding it out a little and the drag against Jason’s rim _does_ feel good, if weird. When Bruce thrusts back in, filling Jason up again, he still isn’t sure if he likes it, but the heat in his stomach flares up again regardless. 

“That’s good,” Bruce murmurs and Jason’s knees go weak. The finger inside him crooks, searching and the sensation is definitely weird but Jason doesn’t have the breath to protest. “Just a little…”

The finger brushes over something inside Jason and heat pulses right through his stomach. He jerks, gasping at the intensity of the sensation. Behind him, Bruce makes a quiet sound of approval that shoots straight to Jason’s cock.

“There we go,” Bruce murmurs and his finger crooks again with more purpose, stroking over that magical new spot inside Jason.

It feels like electricity under his skin, a low buzz, prickling over his thighs and hips. Heat pools behind his pelvis with every brush of Bruce’s finger. It feels as though it’s coming from somewhere deep inside him, radiating out from that small point of contact. He can feel his cock stiffening, pleasure buzzing at the root, but it feels distant - somehow less immediate then the hot throb of sensation in his gut, the prickle of pleasure crawling over his thighs.

“Uhn!” He grunts, embarrassingly, squirming. Bruce’s hand is heavy on his back, though, pinning him down. He tries to arch against it, but his legs feel too weak to do more than simply hold him upright.

“That’s it,” Bruce murmurs and his voice is strained. Beyond the roar of his own pulse, Jason can hear the heavy puff of his breath, faster than normal. The sound of it makes Jason’s blood burn. Makes his stomach draw tight and his legs shake. He knows he’s trembling beneath Bruce’s hands. Knows he’s making pathetic little noises but he can’t seem to stop.

The pressure builds and it doesn’t exactly feel better, just....more. More intense. His penis is heavy between his legs, flexing up towards his belly. His stomach feels heavy. There’s a weird pressure in his pelvis that feels almost like....

“B,” he manages. One hand gropes back to close around Bruce’s wrist. His mentor doesn’t stop the movement of his finger and Jason can feel the tendons and muscles of his wrist working under his grip. “Wait I...I think I need to go to the bathroom.”

There’s a heavy breath behind him but when Bruce speaks his voice is steady, if a little tight. “That’s perfectly normal. You won’t urinate, it just feels like that. Just relax.”

Easier said that done. Jason can’t help squirming, pushing up on his toes, pressing back against Bruce’s fingers, curving his spine beneath Bruce’s hand. Bruce rubs his palm up and down Jason’s back like he’s soothing a flighty horse, trailing his fingers over Jason’s ribs, breathing like he’s run a marathon.

It seems to build slowly beneath Bruce’s relentless minstrations and then, all at once, Jason feels right on the edge. His cock is aching in the way it does when Jason is really worked up and hasn’t touched himself in a while, hard and throbbing between his belly and the metal of the table. But it’s more than just his cock. The feeling spills over into his aching balls, all across his pelvis and down his thighs. If Jason could just touch himself, he knows he’d have the best orgasm of his life right here on Bruce’s finger, but he can’t. This isn’t - this isn’t about _that_.

“Bruce,” he gasps and he’s not even sure why. He isn’t sure if he wants this to stop or to never stop at all. He’s not even sure if he wants to come or if he just wants this feeling to last forever.

“It’s okay, Jay,” Bruce murmurs. “Nearly there.”

The hand on his back slides down to the top of his crack, the thick ungloved thumb swiping down to press at the rim of Jason’s occupied hole. That’s all it takes to finally snap the tension inside Jason - one electrified touch. There’s a warm rush of fluid through his dick and, for a moment, Jason thinks he might actually have pissed himself, but, honestly, he feels too good to care. The whole world whites out as his body convulses around Bruce’s finger, the pleasure drawing sharp and strong through Jason’s whole body - tingling right from the top of his head down to his curling toes. It’s strongest deep in his gut, a wave of pleasure crashing through him, barely connected to his dick. And it feels a little like all of the energy in his body is being diverted to this single, mind-blowing orgasm.

When he finally comes to, slumped over the metal table, Bruce’s finger still buried in his ass, although no longer torturing him with movement, he feels as weak and shaky as a new-born foal. He tries to push himself up but his arms and legs are trembling too hard to support him. Bruce is breathing heavily against his bare shoulder blades, curved over him, and the hand pressed against Jason is trembling slightly. Then, Bruce straightens before carefully withdrawing his finger. There’s the snap of the latex glove being removed and two warm hands drop onto Jason’s hips, easing him up off the table.

“That was good, Jason,” Bruce tells him, carefully steadying him as Jason’s legs threaten to buckle. And Jason knows he should feel embarrassed about jizzing himself stupid over a routine medical exam, then collapsing in his mentor’s arms, but he’s too out of his head to really care. Besides, Bruce’s arm feels good wrapped around his shoulders - not that he would ever tell the man that.

“Yeah,” he mumbles instead. “Did I pass?”

“It’s not about passing or failing.” Bruce’s voice is soft and his hands are gentle as he helps Jason back into his clothes. “But, yes, I think you’re healthy enough to continue your training as Robin.”

Dressed again, Jason’s head feels a little clearer, although he also feels like he might be able to sleep for a week. It’s definitely clear enough to catch that, though, and it settles something in Jason’s chest. That hadn’t been that bad, after all. And it had all been worth it. Even catching sight of the frankly impossible amount of cum he’d leaked all over the table isn’t quite enough to dampen his joy. Jesus, his balls must be totally empty after that.

“Of course,” Bruce continues in an odd voice, “we’ll have to schedule full physicals at least twice a year. Just to keep on top of it.”

“If you think I need them,” Jason agrees easily enough. Maybe he’ll need them more often, actually. The second part at least.

“Oh, I do.”


End file.
